


The Hunter's Star

by thatwriterlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Declarations Of Love, Don't judge based on the tags, Hand Jobs, Hunter Dean, Hunter Sam, I promise!, It all turns out good at the end, M/M, Mild Smut, Original Character Death(s), Promises, True Love, but it's ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything has finally settled down.  Castiel and the Winchesters can relax and truly begin to enjoy their lives.  For Sam that means possibly starting classes again.  For Dean that means having his angel by his side and learning to be happy, even if he never gets to have Castiel the way he truly wants.  Cas, on the other hand feels that now is the perfect time to tell Dean how he feels about him.  Learning that his angel is in love with him is the best thing that ever happens to Dean.  He begins to envision a life with Cas by his side, allowing himself, for once, to think about what wants for his own life.  His happiness doesn't last long though, as new orders come down from heaven.  God has returned and he is ordering all of His remaining angels to come home immediately.  Cas makes Dean a promise, a declaration of love that no matter what, even if it means defying God and heaven itself, he will keep.  All Dean has to do is wait...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunter's Star

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Destiel Challenge Prompt, and this was the actual prompt:
> 
> PROMPT #68  
> Dean’s first times experiencing Cas’s celestial side… hearing Cas’s real voice, touching Cas wings, etc.
> 
> Prompt was originally created by Julia Kaneki
> 
> I hope you all like it. I went with the angst angle, but trust me when I say it DOES TURN OUT WELL IN THE END! Come on, most of you have been with me for close to a year now and you know how I do angst. You may cry as you read this, but you will also be smiling through the tears at the end. I cried as I wrote this. Have faith in me, I love my boys! And this was just a challenge, not my typical type of story. Still, I took it as exactly what it was, a CHALLENGE, and I ran with it. Let me know what you all think....

[](http://imgur.com/e1EIGUm)

 

 

It had been an incredibly long and difficult hunt but it was over, and for once the angels had worked WITH them to clean up the last of the truly dangerous monsters. Now all that was left was the occasional ghost or ghoul, things Dean and Sam could both easily handle. For Dean that meant things would quiet down and he’d get the stability in his life that he had always wanted. He was thirty seven and had never really known what it was like to just kick back without any real place to be. He looked forward to time with Sam and Cas, and maybe the possibility of getting a real job. 

As he unloaded the Impala for what was probably the last time, he hummed to himself. His mood was good and his mind was filled with the possibilities of what his future could hold. Since losing the mark he had come to realize he’d been granted a new lease on life and he didn’t want to waste a single moment of it. Sam was in a good mood too when Dean walked into the library carrying the last of his bags. He was busy on his laptop, perusing college courses. His mind was on going back to school and finally finishing his degree, and this time he knew he wouldn’t have to worry about Dean.

“Hey, Sammy. How do burgers and fries sound for dinner tonight?” Dean asked when he came back to the room.

“Sounds good. I’ll whip up a quick salad to go with it.” Sam agreed.

“You know what? I’m not even going to gripe about that. You go right ahead and get your rabbit food together. Tonight we feast!” Dean rubbed his hands together eagerly before leaving to go start dinner. Sam noted that there was an extra bounce in his step as he went.

Dean continued humming as he prepared the burgers and sliced the fries. When he heard the fluttering of wings near the end of the dinner preparations he smiled to himself, not bothering to look up.

“Hey Cas, bout time you got here.” He greeted the angel. Cas smiled softly.

“Hello, Dean. You seem happy this evening.” The angel observed.

“I am! We’re having burgers for dinner, and then I’m going to kick back in my room and watch a movie. Care to join me?” Dean finally looked up, noticing how the angel’s smile grew wider. It made Dean’s heart soar to see how happy his angel was.

“I would like that very much. What movie were you thinking of watching?”

“I’m not sure yet. Are you staying for dinner?” Dean asked.

“I can stay, yes.” Cas helped him take the food out to the main room where Sam had moved with his laptop. He nodded at Cas as he got up.

“Hey Cas. Dean, I’m going to go make the salad now.” Sam passed them on his way to the kitchen.

“So, what’s the word in heaven? Everything good?” Dean asked as he sat down and began filling his plate. Cas nodded.

“Yes, order has been restored and all is calm.” 

“Good to hear!” Dean’s good mood was only getting better. He looked up at the angel, noting the smile on his face and the warm look of affection. A look he had long ago realized the angel reserved only for him. He felt something flutter in his chest. It was years ago when he first realized that he had feelings beyond just friendship for Cas, and now he found himself wondering if it might be possible for them to have some kind of future together. Cas tilted his head as he looked at Dean and the hunter knew he was tempted to read his thoughts but out of respect for his wishes, was staying out. His curiosity was obvious though.

“What are you thinking about, Dean?” The angel asked. Dean smiled and reached across the table to pat Cas’ arm. The angel looked down at where he’d just been touched, something flashing in those blue eyes. Happiness? A deeper curiosity? Dean wasn’t sure but he liked seeing the angel like this. At that moment Sam walked in with a bowl full of salad and several bottles of dressing.

“How about we talk later, ok? When we’re watching the movie,” Dean told Cas.

“Oh yeah? What are you planning to watch?” Sam asked.

“Nothing you’d be interested in, bitch.” Dean replied but there was no heat behind it. Sam shot him a look, complete with lips pursed in annoyance, but he seemed to get it and dropped the subject.

After dinner Cas helped the brothers clear the table and even stripped down to his dress shirt, rolling the sleeves up to his elbows to dig in and help Dean wash the dishes. When they finished they headed down the hall to Dean’s bedroom. 

“Have you decided on a movie?” Cas asked.

“I’m leaning towards X-Men, what do you think?”

Cas smiled shyly and nodded. “That would be a good choice. I know you find Jean Grey attractive.”

Dean regretted mentioning that the last time they had watched the movie together. Once Cas came in the room he closed the door and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

“Yeah, about that…”

Cas stood in front of him, waiting patiently for him to elaborate. He never pushed Dean in moments like this. 

“I sort of find Wolverine…attractive.” He could feel the way his cheeks were burning and he couldn’t make eye contact. His fear of judgment was so intense it made his heart pound. This was something he had never admitted to anyone in his life, not even his brother…

“Oh, he is an attractive man. Not as attractive as you, but attractive nonetheless.” Cas said casually as he walked over to the bed. He removed his shoes, remembering Dean’s rules about shoes on the bed before sitting back against the headboard. Dean was still standing there, jaw dropped, staring at the angel.

“…What?”

Cas looked up at him and there was definitely something different in his eyes. Slowly Dean walked over to the bed and sat down.

“I said…,” Cas started to repeat himself but Dean held up a finger and he let the words die in favor of hearing what the hunter had to say.

“Did you just call me attractive?” Dean asked. Cas flashed him a mischievous smirk, something so humanlike it was disarming.

“I believe that’s exactly what I said.”

Dean opened his mouth to say something else but, unable to find the right words, he snapped it shut again. Instead he located his laptop and set it on the bed between them, pulling the movie up. Cas moved a little closer in order to see the screen better and Dean found his attention kept roving from the screen up to study the angel’s chiseled jawline, those plump lips, the dark lashes that framed the blue eyes Dean loved staring into…

It suddenly dawned on him that those blue eyes were now watching him very closely. He quickly looked away in embarrassment.

“Now will you tell me what you’ve been thinking about?” Cas asked.

“Uh, I’m not sure really, just a lot of different stuff,” Dean mumbled. It was a flat out lie and he was sure Cas could see right through it. Part of him wanted Cas to call him out on it while another part wished Cas would let it go. The part that wanted Cas to call him out was louder. Almost as if the angel had heard that specific thought he turned a bit so that he was better able to face Dean, which put him almost within kissing distance. Dean’s eyes flickered to those plump lips for the millionth time, wondering how soft they really were, wondering what they tasted like…

“I believe you are not being honest, with me or with yourself. Would you like to know what I’m thinking, Dean?” Cas asked. 

“Sure.” Dean was relieved to get the subject off himself for the moment.

“I am thinking that I would very much like to know you in a different way. We have fought side by side for years now, defended one another, protected one another, but I find myself feeling something different for you. I have been thinking that now, as things have finally become normal for you as well as for me in heaven I would like to court you.” Cas replied. Dean blinked. Did Cas just say he wanted to…court him?

“Wait, what?” Dean’s brow furrowed in confusion. “You want to what? Court me? Cas, are you saying you’re interested in me?”

“I’ve always been interested in you, Dean. You’re a very interesting person.” The sheer honesty with which Cas spoke was flooring him. He sat up, pushing the now forgotten laptop aside and turning to face his friend.

“Cas, you know what I’m getting at. Don’t play dumb with me.” 

Cas smiled and as Dean watched, his long fingers twitched once before reaching out to take one of Dean’s hands. He half expected the hunter to yank it back but instead he looked down at it with a mixture of shock and wonder.

“I’ve known this is what you wanted for a long time now. I didn’t have to hear your thoughts in order to know. Your words and gestures speak volumes, Dean. And…I’ve felt the same way for nearly as long.” He shifted closer and Dean’s breath caught in his throat. With women he was never nervous or shy, but Cas…Cas was different. Dean stared into those blue eyes he loved so much, finally realizing what he’d seen earlier in them. It was love, and it was both humbling and terrifying to be on the receiving end of something that was clearly very strongly felt.

“But…heaven…,” Dean said lamely.

“Heaven can kiss my ass,” Cas replied. Dean’s eyes widened. Never had he heard the angel say something like that. Cas closed the laptop and set it on the floor. When he turned back he saw Dean watching him. He gently pushed the hunter back until he was lying down, his head resting on the pillows and then climbed on top of him.

“What are you doing, Cas?” Dean asked. Cas smiled and reached down to slide his hands under Dean’s Henley. When Dean gasped he smiled wider.

“Does that feel good?” 

Dean leveled him with a Sam-worthy bitch face that made Cas smile even wider.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” His voice dropped several octaves, making Dean shiver to hear it.

“What do you want, Cas? Tell me.” It was crazy, they hadn’t even kissed yet but here he had the one man he would die for outside of his brother straddling his hips and….was that a hard on the angel was sporting?! Dean tentatively placed his hands on the angel’s hips and looked up with wide, green eyes.

“I thought I was being clear, Dean. I want you.” 

Before Dean could respond, Cas was leaning over him, kissing him. It was everything he had ever dreamed of, warm, firm, no hesitation from the angel and definitely none on his part. He moaned, tightening his grip on Cas’ thighs and pulling him down more firmly against him.

“Shouldn’t there be fewer clothes?” Cas gasped.

“You-you’re sure about this?” Dean wanted to be absolutely sure Cas wanted this as much as he did.

“Yes, now get naked. I want to see you without clothes.” Cas growled as he sat back, tugging at Dean’s shirt. Dean was aware that Cas could just make their clothes disappear, but he didn’t want that and he was pretty sure Cas didn’t want that either. He sat up enough for Cas to pull his shirt off and then fell back against the pillows again. Blue eyes roamed hungrily over his chest. He’d never seen Cas like this before and it made the angel infinitely sexier. “You are so beautiful, Dean.” He spoke almost reverently and it made Dean blush.

“Nah, you….you’re the beautiful one Cas. I always thought so. And…not just your vessel.” He choked out the words but those blue eyes were staring right at him as they always had and he was certain the angel was looking right into his soul.

“I know how you feel, how you have felt for years now. It took me a while to come to terms with human emotions and with what I felt for you, but now I know. I love you, Dean Winchester. And now that I know that, I also know that I will always love you.”

Dean blinked, feeling his vision growing blurry as his eyes began to fill with tears. Damn it! Why was he being so emotional? He dug the heels of both palms into his eyes as he tried to stop himself from crying. This was what he wanted, for Cas to want him as much as he wanted Cas, and for the life he was going to have now that everything in heaven and hell were finally in order to always include the angel in it. He’d have settled for them remaining friends, but that had never really been what he wanted. Knowing Cas wanted that too was…mind blowing.

“Why are you crying? Have I said too much?” Cas placed a hand on his arm, thumb stroking gently against the muscles in his forearm.

“No, Cas, you didn’t. You said just the right thing. It’s just…,” Dean’s voice cracked as he tried to talk. He hated this, hated sounding weak. Cas tugged gently until he dropped his arm. Slowly he let the other one fall too. 

“You don’t think you deserve it. But you’re wrong, Dean. You are human therefore you are destined to make mistakes. It is that fact which garnered you favor in the eyes of God. Everything that has ever happened to you, He deemed it to be. You are perfect, Dean. Even in your flaws, you are perfect. And it makes me love you even more.”

Dean wanted to argue. He’d done things, terrible things, and he didn’t deserve to be in anyone’s favor, but here was an angel of the Lord that not only loved him but was in love with him. It was humbling on the deepest level. 

Cas had left his overcoat and suit jacket in the kitchen and as Dean watched, the angel slowly loosened his tie and began unbuttoning his dress shirt. As it fell open Dean brought his hands up, running them over the smooth expanse of skin now visible. On only a few occasions had he gotten to see Cas without a shirt, and he felt his dick throb wantonly as he reached farther up to push the shirt off his shoulders. Cas let it fall before sliding the tie over his head and letting that fall with it. There was no denying the angel wanted him. Between the look of adoration in those crystal blue eyes and the hard on currently tenting his dress pants, Dean had no doubts at all. He moved down to the belt on Cas’ pants, taking his time unbuckling it as the angel watched. The button on the pants was next, followed by the zipper. Cas sat up, allowing him to slide them down his hips and then those were gone too. 

Cas was still straddling him, though now all he wore were simple white boxers and black socks. He reached back to pull the socks off, letting them join the growing pile on the floor. His eyes went back to Dean who was drinking in the sight before him. 

“It’s alright, Dean.” He reached down and took both of the hunter’s hands in his own, bringing them back to his chest. Eagerly Dean’s fingers skated across the taut muscles, before sliding up around his back and pulling him down into a searing kiss. Cas moaned and Dean couldn’t resist lifting his hips up to grind lightly against him.

“Is-is it supposed to feel so….intense?” Cas panted out the question as he locked his arms on either side of Dean’s head.

“Yeah. It gets better.” Dean moved his hands lower, sliding them under the waistband of Cas’ boxers so that he could grip his ass. He squeezed it firmly, making the angel moan even louder.

“You like that, angel?” Dean asked, pressing wet kisses to Cas’ jaw and throat.

“Yes, very much but I think I would enjoy it more if you touched my penis.” Cas moaned again and Dean had to fight not to laugh. 

“Well, when you put it like that…”

Dean had never touched another man’s dick in his life but he wanted to now. He pulled the simple white boxers down, patting Cas’ hip so he’d sit up enough to let him pull them off. The angel obliged but rather than lower himself back into Dean’s lap his fingers worked loose the buckle of Dean’s belt, pulling it off.

“I want you naked, Dean. I want to see all of you.” 

He didn’t wait for Dean to react, he quickly undid the jeans and yanked them off. He looked down hungrily at Dean’s body, pausing long enough to run his hands down the firm muscles of the hunter’s thighs before snagging his fingers in the waistband of the tight boxer briefs Dean was wearing and pulling them off. For a moment Dean felt extremely self-conscious lying naked with an angel perched above him, but Cas was looking at him with so much love and desire it was overwhelming. 

“Please, Dean.” Cas begged as he reached for Dean’s hand. He brought it to his throbbing cock but Dean pulled his hand back.

“That’ll hurt babe, go in the drawer here and get out the bottle of lube first.” He pointed to the nightstand and Cas leaned over, pulling the drawer open. He found the bottle in question and took a moment to read the label.

“What is this?” He asked.

“It’s to lubricate. So my hand will glide freely over your…you know. Without it, it can hurt, and I don’t want to hurt you,” Dean replied.

“You can’t hurt me, Dean.” Cas handed him the bottle.

“You want to continue to enjoy this, right?” Dean asked. Cas nodded.

“This helps then.” Dean popped the top and poured a bit in his hand. He rubbed it around to warm the cool gel up a bit before wrapping his fingers around Cas’ leaking cock.

“Ohhh….” Cas gasped, his eyes slipping shut as Dean pumped his hand up and down, establishing a rhythm as his pace increased, swiping his thumb over the leaking head every few strokes. “F-feels good…didn’t k-know it could feel like this….” He groaned, his hips thrusting forward against his will and Dean picked up the pace, drawing the most delicious sounds from his angel. He realized these were the sounds that he wanted to hear for the rest of his life. He wanted his angel in his life forever. Dean grabbed the lube with his free hand and making a mess he poured some into his free hand. As Cas watched he began to stroke himself, both hands moving at a brutal pace to bring them both to the edge. A long, low moan escaped his lips as he felt the heat building up in his belly. When Cas pushed his hand out of the way and took over it tipped him over the edge and he came hard, semen splattering across his chest and stomach. He kept his pace up on Cas, taking his now free hand and bringing it down to cup his balls, rolling them around until he felt that telltale tightening. A moment later the angel shouted as he climaxed, semen spurting out in thick, white pulses, coating his chest. 

“I liked that, very much. I wish to do that again, can we do that again?” Cas asked. His eagerness amused Dean, but the hunter was exhausted. He reached for the tissues in his drawer but when he snagged a few and brought them back to clean up the mess they’d made he found that Cas had cleaned them both up already.

“I would love to, angel, but I do not have your energy. I’m tired. Maybe in a couple of hours?” Dean asked sleepily. Cas looked disappointed for a moment before smiling softly and nodding.

“Alright. I can wait.” He climbed off Dean’s lap but the hunter reached out, snagging his arm and pulling him down to lie next to him. He smiled as Dean curled around him, throwing a leg up and over both of his own. Dean’s chin tucked into the space where his neck met his shoulder and he draped an arm over the angel’s chest. 

“Sleep, Dean. I’ll watch over you.” He said softly. Dean hummed softly in acknowledgement before sleep took over and he drifted off. His dreams were of his beautiful blue eyed, dark haired angel.  
 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Dean, we need to talk.” There was something in the angel’s voice that told Dean this matter was urgent and that he didn’t have the time to wait until later. He’d been watching a movie when Cas walked in his room, not even bothering to knock. 

“Did you forget how to knock?” Dean asked in a huff as he closed his laptop and set it aside. He sat up, pulling one leg underneath him and patted the spot next to him, indicating that Cas should join him. 

“I did not forget, but this is an urgent matter and must be addressed immediately.” Cas replied as he closed the door and crossed the room to sit down next to the hunter.

“Ok, so spill. Something clearly has your wings in a bunch.” Dean waited for the angel to speak.

“I just received word from heaven.” Cas’ brow furrowed deeply and Dean felt a jolt of fear at this revelation. What if this was bad news?

“And what is the news? Don’t leave me hanging here.” He tried to make light of it but the serious expression on Cas’ face made his own grin slip away. “Did something happen?” 

“God…returned. He has returned to heaven.” Cas looked up, his blue eyes meeting the stunned green ones looking at him in shock. The expression on the angel’s face told him that even Cas was still in shock over this.

“What?”

“It is being sung on high, our Father has returned. He is restoring order in heaven, and he has called all the angels…” Cas swallowed hard, such a human reaction but Dean barely noticed. He was numb with shock over his friend’s words.

“What are you saying, Cas? You promised you’d stay. You promised me that you’d stay. So what, you’re going to leave again?”

Cas looked physically pained at having to say this at all. He reached over to take Dean’s hand.

“I don’t want to leave, Dean. I’m aware of the promise I made, but I am helpless to disobey. I must return to heaven and assist with the rebuild. There is so much damage that must be fixed, so much disorder left behind by Metatron, dissention in the ranks, and it must all be put back in order. Father has…” Cas lowered his gaze to the floor as he spoke. “He has commanded me to sit at his side. He says my loyalty to his favorite creation of all has garnered me a spot by his side. My loyalty to humans rather than to my brethren was a test, I was told. One that apparently I passed. I was made special, as were you. But I am not permitted to stay. I am needed in heaven.” Cas’ voice caught and his lip quivered. Angels didn’t cry! They weren’t supposed to feel sadness, or feel this terrible sense of loss. He didn’t want to stay in heaven, he wanted to stay here on Earth, with Dean. 

With the human he had come to love more than anything.

“But you’re coming back, right? Please tell me you’re coming back. I can’t…” Dean grabbed the lapels of Cas’ overcoat, clinging to him as he pressed closer. He was close to panicking now. Everything he wanted, every dream for the future he’d seen for himself and Cas was being shattered in that moment. Cas pulled him close and he could feel how the angel was trembling. It was all he needed to know that Cas was leaving him, this time for good.

Dean broke down, not caring whether he looked weak by letting his feelings out. His heart was not only breaking in that moment, it was shattering into a million pieces. He buried his face in the crook of Cas’ neck and wrapped his arms tight around him, as though clinging to him like this would prevent him from leaving.

“When are you leaving?” He croaked, his voice still thick from crying.

“I was given twenty four hours.” The way Cas’ voice broke told him he was crying too.

“It’s not long enough!” Dean sobbed and hugged him tighter.

“I know. There is nothing I want more than to spend an eternity with you, Dean. I don’t want to return to heaven. This is my home, you are my heaven now.” He tightened his grip on Dean, pressing his lips to the hunter’s neck. It had barely been a month since they had finally confessed their feelings for one another, and it had been the happiest month in his entire existence. And then he’d received word that his presence was requested back in heaven. How he wished he had just ignored that order, like he’d ignored so many in the past in order to stay with Dean.

“What-what if you fall? Can you do that? Would you do that?” Dean lifted his head, green eyes beseeching, and Cas knew that he would fall, he would give everything up for this man if he was certain God wouldn’t undo it and bring him home anyway.

“If I could, I’d have already done it, Dean. I’m afraid what we want is not of import in the grand scheme of things. I’m so sorry.” Cas’ face crumbled and he broke down again, the tears pouring freely once more. He didn’t care though. He would allow himself to feel this pain, for all eternity if he had to. Anything that reminded him of how much he had come to love this human.

“Damn it, Cas! After everything we’ve done in His name? All the work we’ve done, and everything we’ve had to endure, and this is how we’re rewarded? I finally find the one person I want to spend the rest of my life with, and he’s being taken from me? Forever? What did I do to deserve this? What did you do to deserve this?” Dean pulled away, practically jumping to his feet. He started pacing as he ran his fingers through his hair, tugging at it until it was standing on end. Cas stood up, crossing the room slowly to stand in front of Dean.

“Don’t,” Dean whispered, reaching out to touch the angel’s face. “Don’t leave me.”

Cas cupped the man’s face gently between his hands and drew him closer, pressing his lips softly to Dean’s.

“I have no choice in this. If I did, I’d never leave your side.” Cas whispered against his lips as he leaned forward to bring his forehead against Dean’s.

For a long time they just stood there like that, staring into one another’s eyes, neither of them wanting to move. Finally Dean sighed.

“I’m not…I don’t want anyone but you,” he said.

“No, Dean, I want you to be happy. I want you to find someone that makes you happy and move on with your life. I will never forget you, nor will I ever stop loving you, but I can’t expect that you would willingly spend your life alone because I cannot be here with you.” Cas was insistent but Dean could be a stubborn SOB when he wanted to be, and this was something he wasn’t going to budge on. He pulled away from Cas’ grasp, pacing again until he reached the other side of the room.

“You don’t get it, do you? There is no one else, Cas. It’s you or nothing. I hope God hears that, and I hope it fucking hurts like hell because he’s ripping my heart out!” Dean’s face was lifted towards the ceiling as he screamed the words out. He was furious and in so much pain. The bitch was, there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it. When he looked back at his angel Cas was standing in front of him, suddenly looking so small and helpless.

“I won’t love anyone else. I refuse. You’re my forever, Cas. I don’t want anyone else. Nothing you say will change that.”

“I will find a way, Dean. Even if it takes me forever, I will find a way.” Cas took Dean’s hand between both of his own. “I want to give you something to remember me by, something that I will one day need for you to return to me.” 

“What?” Dean asked, daring to feel the tiniest bit of hope.

There was the sudden sensation of falling and then they were standing in an open field. Dean recognized it as the one not far from the bunker. “What are we doing here?” he asked. He couldn’t imagine what was in this place that Cas was going to give to him.

“Look up, Dean. What do you see?” Cas asked. Dean lifted his eyes, looking up into the night sky.

“The sky? The moon? Stars?”

Cas smiled softly. “Exactly. Do you see that one there? Just to the right of the North Star?”

Dean followed where Cas was pointing, nodding when he spotted it. “Yeah, I see it.”

Cas smiled a little wider as he lifted a hand to the sky. As Dean watched Cas seemed to pluck that star from the sky, folding his fingers around it as he brought it down. 

“What did you just do?” Dean asked, his voice filled with awe. He was staring at the angel’s closed fist, waiting for him to open it.

“In the beginning, when worlds were being created and the stars were placed in the heavens it was my job to fill the vast emptiness of space with them. At one point I was chastised for placing too many, and so it was decided that no star should last forever. Like people, all stars will die out eventually. When I realized I was in love with you, Dean I placed this one in the sky. I told no one that I put it there. I created it from a small piece of my grace, and an equally small piece of your soul. I wanted something that would bind us together for all eternity, even if it would exist only in the sky. This star is special in that it will never die, nor will it ever waver in its intensity. It represents my love for you, Dean. Its depth and its power, and how it is never ending. I want you to take it, hold on to it until one day we meet again and I might place it back in the sky for all the world to see. If I do not get to see you again in this lifetime, then I will find you in heaven and we will be together again. I will collect it from you then and together we will put it back where it belongs.” 

Slowly Cas opened his hand, revealing a small, shimmering orb whose light seemed all too bright, and yet at the same time not bright enough. It was tiny, no bigger than a pearl. He lifted Dean’s hand and placed the star in the center of it before folding Dean’s fingers over it. 

“Keep it safe for me, the Hunter’s Star. It is my second most prized possession in all the universe.” Cas spoke softly, his blue eyes finding Dean’s green ones in the dark.

“What’s your first?” Dean asked.

“Your heart,” Cas replied simply. Dean felt the lump forming in his throat again as his eyes began to fill with tears for a second time. He could feel the tiny star in the palm of his hand. It felt like a pearl or a tiny pebble, and he held it tighter. 

“I love you, Cas. I love you so fucking much. This is killing me.” The tears could not be held back and as they began to fall Cas pulled him into his arms.

“I love you too, Dean. More than anything in all of the universe.”

When Dean was able to get his emotions under control he stepped back and lifted his hand up to look at the star. He was in absolute awe over it. He’d had no clue that the angel could do this. It humbled him more than he would ever admit. They sat down together in the grass, leaning against one another as they watched the sun dawn in the horizon. Slowly the morning light filled the sky, blotting out the stars, but Dean could still see the one he held tightly in his hand. It was the most precious thing in the world to him, the promise that one day, no matter what, Cas would find a way to come back to him.

Cas flew them back to the bunker where Sam was waiting in the library for them.

“Where were you guys? I went to ask you something Dean and you were just gone.” It was clear Sam had been worried but was trying to hide it. Dean didn’t answer, he simply tucked the star into his pocket and stared at the floor.

“I am leaving, Sam. I took Dean somewhere so we could talk and watch the sunrise,” Cas finally said when he realized Dean wasn’t going to say anything. Dean had kept it hidden that he and Cas were as close as they were, and now there really was no point in telling him at all.

“Going? Where? How long will you be gone?” Sam glanced at his brother again, worry etched on his face as he realized his brother was hurting.

“I…am not returning, Sam. God has returned and is working to restore order in heaven. I have been ordered to come home and help, and to sit at his right side.” Cas looked down at the floor, the misery he felt clearly showing on his face.

“Oh…wow. Shit. You get no say in the matter?” Sam asked. Cas didn’t bother looking up, he simply shook his head. Sam looked at his brother, reaching out to place a gentle hand on his shoulder. No words were said, it was clear there was nothing he could say that would be comforting.

“I’m going to my room.” Dean announced suddenly before turning and walking away. It worried Sam to see how defeated his brother looked. He knew Dean was losing his best friend, and though he knew his brother would probably never admit to it in this lifetime, he was losing the man he loved. 

“I need to ask a favor of you, Sam. Can you promise me something?” Cas asked.

“Of course.” Sam replied.

“Please, watch over him for me. Encourage him to open his heart, to find love and to do what makes him happy. Do not allow him to mourn me forever.” Cas hoped that Sam would be able to draw Dean out of the hopelessness he felt and help him to move on. 

“I-I’ll try. I promise that I will do my best.” Sam told him. He pulled the angel into a hug, feeling the tears forming when Cas hugged him back tightly.

“Thank you, Sam. For this and for being my friend.” 

“We’ll always be friends, Cas. Will you still be able to hear us? Are you being made into an archangel?” Sam asked when they finally parted.

“I suppose I am going to be one now. And yes, I’ll always be able to hear you. My Father promised not to take that away from me,” Cas replied.

“Dean will pray to you, you know. He’ll pray for you to return,” Sam said. Cas pressed his lips together, his expression sad as he nodded.

“I know.”

“Go, he needs you. Spend whatever time you have left with him,” Sam urged. Cas gave a small, sad smile at that.

“Thank you, Sam. I will miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too, Cas.”

Dean was lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling when Cas appeared. He didn’t even flinch. Without saying a word Cas stripped out of all of his clothing and slipped into the bed. He turned on his side and curled up against his hunter. There were no words to describe how much he was going to miss Dean. If he’d had a soul he would have claimed Dean was the other half of it. Without a word Dean lifted his arm so Cas could move closer, and when the angel did, he wrapped his arm around one bare shoulder and turned to place a tender kiss upon his head. They were past saying anything that could or would comfort the other, and so they laid there quietly, just needing to be close to one another. 

When night began to fall Dean started trembling. He’d been counting down the minutes and it felt as though his heart was being torn from his chest. Cas still laid naked at his side, blue eyes staring off into the distance, lost in thought, but when he felt his hunter begin to shake he lifted his head to look at him.

“Shh.” He stroked a finger lightly over Dean’s brow in an attempt to soothe him.

“I can’t…I don’t want to live without you, Cas.” It came out as a soft, broken whisper, and it destroyed the last of Cas’ resolve to hear it.

“No, Dean, do not say such things. You must live, if not for yourself then for Sam. For me. I need you to live, to be happy, to remember me.” Cas begged. He wrapped himself around Dean as tight as he could and buried his face against the man’s neck. He wanted to remember the smell of Dean, an earthy, woodsy scent that no one else on the planet had. It was his favorite smell in the world. Dean pulled the star from his pocket and looked at it. It seemed to glow more brightly now. He intended to find something to place it inside of so he could hang it around his neck. 

“I love you Cas. I will love for the rest of my life, and for the rest of time itself. Even after all the stars in heaven burn out, I will continue to love you,” he said.

“And I will love you the same,” Cas promised.

When the time came to leave, Cas took his time getting dressed again. Dean sat on the edge of his bed watching him. He was numb, unsure if the feeling would ever go away. Unsure if he wanted it to. Once dressed again Cas sat down next to him. He reached out, touching the hand in which Dean still clutched the star.

“My promise to you,” he whispered against the man’s lips before kissing him tenderly.

“You better keep it, that’s all I have to say,” Dean said, his voice breaking.

“Not even God Himself could stop me,” Cas whispered. Gently he cupped Dean’s face. He wanted to memorize every line, every freckle, the beautiful shade of green that was the hunter’s eyes. The most beautiful green he had ever witnessed in all of his existence. As he leaned in to press one last kiss to Dean’s lips, the hunter’s eyes slipped shut. Their lips met in the most tender of kisses and a soft sigh escaped his lips. When he opened his eyes the angel was gone. His entire reason for existing had flown to heaven, never to return.

 

Sam tried. He tried his hardest to help his brother get over losing Cas, but he was never completely able to do it. Six months after Cas left, Sam met Aurora, a grad student working on her history degree, and he was immediately smitten by her. Six months after that he moved out of the bunker and into an apartment in Lawrence with his girlfriend. Two years later, he proposed. Dean learned to survive. He learned to happy for his brother and to bask in the love Sam and his wife had. Sam tried to get him to date but Dean refused. It was as though he were a widow unwilling to move on after the loss of their spouse and after a few years Sam stopped pushing. It became clear that Dean was never willingly going to give up on Cas, and truthfully, Sam clung to the hope as well that one day Cas would return. 

Dean found a job at a garage and he threw himself into his work. He gave up drinking and concentrated on restoring cars. Women asked him out frequently but he always declined as politely as possible. No one could ever hold a candle to Cas. When Sam had his first child, Dean threw himself into being an uncle, spoiling his nephew and showering the child with all the love he would have given to his own if he’d had any. They didn’t hunt at all anymore, so Sam had been able to go back to college and get his law degree, and now he had his own small law firm in town. Dean was immensely proud of his little brother and all of the hard work he accomplished.

Sam went on to have three more children and Dean doted on each of them, showering them with all the love and attention he possibly could. He took them to the park and to the zoo, on road trips, camping, fishing, and to all of the places he would have taken his own children. His favorite place of all to take them was to the field where Cas had made his promise. He told the kids about Cas, though not that he was an angel. They wouldn’t understand that. Sam had insisted that his children grow up without the knowledge of what he and Dean had done before they were born, so Dean spoke of Cas only as the man he had loved with every ounce of his being, and who had promised to one day come back for him. The tales of two people who loved one another so much that one had promised the other that no matter what, he would one day return. These were things he would never have had to tell his own children, the ones he could have only ever seen himself having with Cas. If Cas had stayed.

When Dean was sixty four he became a great uncle for the first time. He spoiled the little girl just as he’d done with Sam’s children and showered her with love and attention. He was the beloved uncle, the one they turned to when they were fighting with their own parents, or they just needed the extra assurance that no matter what, they were loved, and Dean did love them. 

Evenings were often spent sitting on the back porch swing at Sam and Aurora’s house, watching the sun set and the stars beginning to appear in the night sky. Dean would sit with his hand over his chest, right over the tiny vial that hung around his neck and contained his star. He’d never told another living soul about it, not even his brother. The Hunter’s Star was special, sacred even. To be shared only between him and Cas. One day his angel would want it back, and he was eager for that day to finally arrive.

When Dean was eighty he had his first heart attack. He’d actually expected to have one decades earlier considering how many burgers he’d eaten, and how little vegetables he’d included in his diet. The last twenty years or so he had changed his diet though. Aurora had insisted as did her children and grandchildren. Everyone wanted their Uncle Dean around for years to come. He did it because he knew he was wanted. He was loved. The heart attack was minor but required a stent to be inserted into an artery, and as he was being sedated for the surgery he secretly hoped he would not wake up from the procedure. He just wanted to go home, and home was wherever Cas was.

The surgery went well and Dean was back at home only a few weeks later. His great niece Dakota moved in to keep an eye on him and he loved her all the more for that.

When Dean was ninety he suffered a stroke. Sam had passed away six years earlier and he often wondered how it was he managed to survive after losing his brother. It was the realization that he was not alone that kept him going. Sam had made sure of that when he’d had his children, some of whom Dean had outlived. He had never expected to live this long. To him it drew out the time between when he lost his angel and when he would be able to be with him again. The stroke left him weak on his right side, and with a penchant for storytelling. Dakota and her children attributed the fantastical stories he came up with, about werewolves, vampires, angels and demons to be side effects of the stroke and they listened to all of them with a touch of sadness. Still, they loved him deeply and never once did he see the inside of a nursing home.

When Dean was ninety two he was tucked lovingly into bed one night with the promise that the next day Dakota’s husband would take him into town to visit Sam’s grave. Tomorrow was Sam’s birthday after all. He fell asleep with a feeling of contentment, knowing he was loved and cared for. His left hand rested over his heart, right where the tiny vial lay with his star inside of it. He did not wake up again.

 

“What? Where am I?” Dean looked down, frowning when he saw that he was wearing a flannel over a Led Zeppelin shirt he hadn’t seen in so long he’d forgotten he had ever owned it in the first place. He wore jeans and black boots, and slowly a smile formed on his lips. Holding out his hands he looked down at them. Long gone were the gnarled, arthritic knuckles and wrinkled, time worn skin. He flexed his right hand, laughing when he realized he had full use of it again.

“Dean?” 

He whipped his head around to see his brother standing just a few feet away. He was young again, his brown hair long and glossy as it had been when he had first met Aurora. 

“Sam!” In three quick strides he was pulling his brother into his arms and hugging him tight. He didn’t need to ask where they were. He already knew.

“Hello, Dean.” 

He let his brother go and turned to see his sister-in-law standing there. 

“Hey, sis. Long time no see.” He choked as his eyes filled with tears. Aurora had preceded both Sam and Dean in death by fifteen years. He hugged her tight. Sam’s son Eddie and his daughter Stacey stepped forward to greet him as well and he took his time hugging and kissing each of them. When he stood back he had a huge grin on his face. Instinctively his hand went to his chest and he sighed when he felt the familiar shape beneath his shirt. 

“Someone else has missed you, Dean.” Sam was looking behind him and he nodded in that direction. Dean turned slowly, his heart beginning to race as his eyes fell on his angel. 

“Cas…” He rushed to him, pulling him into his arms.

“Hello, Dean. I have missed you so.” Cas whispered as he hugged him tightly.

“It was too long, babe. Much, much too long.” Dean muttered. “Please tell me we won’t be apart any longer.”

“No, Dean, we will never be apart again. Your heaven is mine as well. I watched over you. I heard your every prayer, and every time you thought of me and of our star.” Cas placed a hand against Dean’s chest, right over the tiny vial.

“I kept it safe. Is it time to put it back now?” Dean asked as he pulled the chain on which the vial hung out from under his shirt.

“Soon. First I just want to hold you. I have missed you so much.” Cas had tears in his eyes as he looked at Dean. He smiled wide, eyes roving over the face he loved so much. Dean looked his angel over, his eyes widening when he realized he could see his wings clearly.

“Cas…your wings!” He gasped. Cas flexed his wings, drawing them closer to partially wrap the hunter up in them.

“I thought they were black?” Dean asked as he reached out to touch one of the feathers. It was a beautiful cream color that shimmered with gold. 

“They were, but I’m an archangel now.” Cas replied. He pulled Dean closer, nuzzling against his neck. “You smell so good…,” he sighed.

“I missed you every single day of my life, Cas. I prayed to you every night, did you hear me?” Dean asked.

“I did. You don’t know how badly I wanted to answer you. But I was watching over you the whole time. Why did you not find someone to love? Someone to love you in return?” Cas inquired. Dean smiled and placed a hand gently against the angel’s cheek.

“But I did. I loved Sam’s children with everything I had, and they loved me too. They filled my heart with more love than I thought possible and made my life complete. I promise you, I was not alone, nor was I lonely.” Cas smiled in return.

“You waited for me.” Dean nodded.

“I waited for you.”

Cas reached up to take the hand Dean still had pressed to his cheek. He kissed the palm before threading their fingers together.

“It’s time to return our star to its rightful place.” 

“I’m looking forward to it.” Dean said. This was the happiest he had been since the night he had first told Cas he loved him.

“I love you, Dean. I always have and I always will,” Cas said.

“I love you too, Cas. I will until all the stars stop shining,” Dean said as he clutched the vial tightly. Cas smiled at that.

**Author's Note:**

> So.....what did you guys think? Please tell me you all haven't traded me in and that you still love me....
> 
> Leave a comment, tell me how you felt about it. A new fic will be up soon (fluff and smut, I promise!!!), but I want to know what you all thought of this one. I love you guys!


End file.
